


To Earn A Crown

by nevergotwings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Class Differences, F/M, Love Triangles, Renaissance Era, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When faced with having to marry for the crown of her kingdom, Princess Auriella finds herself in a predicament. Does she listen and go with the suitor that has been chosen for her, follow the whispers of her heart for a man of the sword, or choose happiness with a commoner of her past?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	To Earn A Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> references: http://www.polyvore.com/to_earn_crown/collection?id=5121080

Golden rays gazed down upon the body hidden in the tall grass of the field, warming and enveloping the person as they smiled up at the sky with closed eyes. It was nice - being able to just escape to nature and forget for a while all the burden that laid on one's shoulders. Sighing, the person sat up at the vague sound of a name being called - hers.

"Auriella?"

Long brown hair shifted around her shoulders as she turned to look in the direction of the castle. There stood a dark haired woman only a few years older than herself, looking troubled by her absence.

"I'm right here, Giselle," she replied as she rose from the grass, wiping stray dirt that clung to the bottom of her ivory dress. It was obvious from her tone that she was disappointed someone noticed she was missing. All she'd wanted was a moment of piece without someone picking at her over foolish things.

"Your father would like to speak with you," Giselle explained as Auriella approached her, careful not to let her dress drag on the ground as she stepped.

"Did he say why?"

Giselle shook her head, turning and following Auriella through the stone archway that led into the castle. Auriella furrowed her brow, wondering what it could be about. Passing through the hall, she noticed one of the guards posted and holding the door open. And thankfully - it was one she knew better from him being placed on head of her protection duty. "Severin, would you mind--"

"Of course, m'lady," Severin said, lips turning upwards into the tiniest of smiles as he moved to shut the door behind the two and then returning to his spot where he stood as still as stone. Auriella passed him a smile of thanks before Giselle ushered her to move quicker. Well, whatever it was, it sure must have been urgent. Or she lost track of time while outside and they've been searching for her longer than she believed.

They had to pass through a few halls of stone before crossing into the more elegant sections of the castle, elegant wall tapestries and beautifully rich rugs that adorned the floor. It was the side Auriella was most familiar with, considering she was the King's daughter - born and raised into royalty.

The duo stopped at the doors to the King's chamber and Giselle quickly brushed at Auriella's dress. "Giselle, it's fine."

"You have dirt on you still, Auriella! It's improper..." She swatted lightly at a few spots in particular but Auriella shooed her hands away to stop her.

"Father's seen me a lot diritier before, hasn't he?"

The words had a laugh bubbling from Giselle and she gave a nod. Of course, Auriella was referring to the times when she was younger and would run around the castle covered in mud, soot, and stray leaves from playing in the leaves. She knew very well that Giselle would remember this, as she's been her handmaiden for as long as she could recall. The woman practically raised her, after all.

"Go on. I'll come by your tower to fetch you before dinner."

Auriella thanked her, to which Giselle ducked her head before leaving her in front of the golden speckled wooden doors of the King's - her father's - chamber. Auriella knocked twice before pushing one of the doors open and entering. "Father?"

The chamber was just as she always knew it to be, walls adorned in a chesnut panelling and a mahogangy four poster bed that sat in the middle of the room. Her eyes imediately went to a portrait on the wall opposite of her - golden frame encasing an artist's rendition of her late mother, the queen. Auriella smiled at the picture, faint memories of her mother coming to mind just as she heard her father clear his throat. He looked solemn and his eyes followed to where hers were previously on the painting.

"Did I ever tell you how your mother and I met?"

Shaking her head, Auriella laced her fingers together behind her back and crossed to stand at her father's side.

As they stood, observing the portrait, he said, "It was when she started to fall ill. Her parents - your grandfather, actually - was worried about what it would mean for the lineage." He paused, sighing as if the memory was more fond than it sounded. "They arranged for many suitors to meet her, but none took the invitation. Too worried that it would be a waste."

She turned, looking at her father with a puzzled expression. Where was he going with this story?

"I was the only one to show. And we spent the whole day talking about whatever came to mind." A smile crossed his lips, something that she'd not seen him do much. It was nice to see and Auriella opened her mouth to coment, but it seemed he wasn't done. The King added, "We forgot all about the illness until you were born. Then it returned and stole her away."

"I remember her. Even though I was young. Especially her voice. She used to sing to me," Auriella said, smiling fainting as she looked down to the marbled floor. "Why are you telling me this story now, father?"

There was a beat of silence, no answer from the King. She peeked up at him from under a stray lock of hair and he finally answered.

"You're about to turn seventeen and much healthier than she was at that age. It's time we find you a suitor."

Auriella straightened up, surprise present on her face. "Already?" Having a husband, potentially starting a family, aiding to rule the kingdom... It all seemed terrifying. But she didn't want to anger her father and if he deemed it the right time, then perhaps he was right.

"Yes. I've arranged for the neighboring kingdom's son to join us for a short time. As your first suitor. Should anything come of it, it would mean good things for our relations with them."

"Oh. When will he be joining us?"

"Tomorrow. I'd like you to go meet him in town when he arrives. Giselle and Severin will be accompanying you."

Auriella swallowed hard, nerves starting to bubble up. Everything seemed to be taken care of already and she was stuck going. At least it meant she would be able to go into town. She always loved seeing the people of the kingdom, how they lived, walking in their shoes for a short time. And they loved seeing her, as her mother had been taking her down amoungst the townspeople since her birth. She was the adored princess of Lariedien in their eyes, though they still saw her as that little girl that often visited and became messier than the peasants.

"Of course, father."

"Run along now, Auriella. I'm sure dinner is almost ready to be served."

She nodded, kissing him on the cheek before exiting his room and hurrying down the hall. It wasn't ladylike to run, as Giselle would say, but she needed fresh air. Auriella held the hem of her dress up as she rushed to the nearest door, throwing it open and gasping for air. She took a few large gasps for breath, hunching forward with a hand still on the sturdy wooden door.

"M'lady?"

Auriella jumped in surprise, almost bumping into the door as she did. "Severin!" She'd know that voice anywhere. Turning, she saw it was infact Severin and placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. You scared me."

"I believe you scared me first, m'lady. I saw you running and I thought something was wrong."

Judging by the look on his face, he was worried and Auriella felt silly suddenly over it all, ducking her head and cheeks warming. "It's nothing. I'm fine." She looked up and his green eyes were fixed on her, swimming with confusion and seriousness. "Come, walk with me to the kitchen. I want to see what we're having this evening." He gave a curt nod and held out a hand as if to say lead the way and Auriella bowed her head in thanks to him, falling into step with him.

 


End file.
